


少年千空的烦恼——杰诺老师的道德课堂

by xiyanbo33



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyanbo33/pseuds/xiyanbo33
Summary: “不、我们不能做这种事。”“为什么不能？我们都是男人。”“我不是这个意思，我想说的是……你和百夜已经结婚了，而我是他的义子。”“但你明明在我和百夜上床的时候在门外偷窥，你还自慰了吧？”千空顿时哑然，他想辩解，他想说那是个意外，说那只是碰巧撞见了他们的房事，他并不是因为杰诺才勃起的。但那顶多是事实留在他心目中的扭曲记忆罢了。
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	少年千空的烦恼——杰诺老师的道德课堂

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《小葱爆炒大白鹅》  
> 一杯千X，一勺百X，一滴斯坦X  
> 百夜迎娶了杰诺并邀请千空在暑假来美国与他们同居一阵的故事。  
> 小妈文学，道德洁癖慎点。  
> maybe会有一个斯坦利side，两个合起来才算一个完整的故事。

“千空~你暑假的时候有空来美国一趟吗？我有很重要的事情要告诉你。如果可以的话，希望你能在这边多住几天。”

刚收到百夜的消息时，石神千空对此不以为然。他不认为老爹能有什么重要的事情值得让他在珍贵的暑假特地跑一趟美国并和他住一段时间。当然，这是因为他总是将不以为然的态度贯穿交流的始终，才让他错过了一些重要的信息。以至于百夜牵着一个白发美国男子的手出现在他面前，并告诉他：“千空，这位是Dr.杰诺，我们结婚了。”时，他的大脑一瞬间宕机了。这是他16年来为数不多的宕机时刻。

结婚？百夜结婚了？男的？不，他并不是对同性恋有什么异议，倒不如说他在性观念上的开放程度丝毫不亚于现在年轻人在政治上的激进程度。只是这一切都有点突然。而且百夜刚才说，他叫什么？

“你好，千空。我叫杰诺·休斯顿·温格菲尔德。”杰诺伸出手，“叫我杰诺就好。”他微微笑了一下。

“你好，杰诺。”千空回过神来，握住杰诺的手，意外的柔软，“我想我不用再介绍自己了，百夜肯定和你说了很多关于我的事。”

“当然。”杰诺笑笑，“你是一个热爱科学的少年，我想我们会很聊得来。”

“千空，杰诺是NASA顶尖的科学家哦，你应该能够和他学到很多。”百夜炫耀般地说。

杰诺，NASA，Dr. X。石神千空的直觉告诉他，面前的这位后妈，就是一直以来与他通信的那位导师。而在他查阅了NASA的官方资料并对比和Dr. X的通信邮件后发现事实就是如此。自从他第一次与杰诺通信以来，他就对这位远隔万里的导师产生了一种憧憬，这对于青春期的少年来说是再正常不过的事，对优秀的人怀抱憧憬可以说是一种少年的骄傲。哪怕6年前，在老师就科学伦理方面表露出与自己截然相反的倾向后，他对老师的憧憬也丝毫没有衰减。或许是因为此前他们都一直保持着相当的距离，就像一颗远飞天外的彗星。但当这颗彗星突然出现在你眼前（而且是以后妈的身份）即将与你相撞时，石神千空心中升腾起一种微妙的感情。他一下子说不上来是什么感觉，但是这个巧合让他感到别扭。又或者，有没有这种可能，这一切并不是巧合？

杰诺似乎并不打算在在百夜面前提起这事，他和千空总是保持合理的距离——至少一开始是这样。因为百夜总是撺掇千空和杰诺多多相处，让他向杰诺学习更多关于火箭的知识。于是在杰诺休斯顿的别墅里，他们总是有很多时间单独相处。杰诺的这套房子简直就是千空理想中的住所。除了必要的客厅、餐厅和卧室，剩余的房间都被设计成了各种实验室，还有一个大书房，里面全是科学相关的书籍。千空可以整日泡在里面不出来，做实验，或者是读一些在日本找不到的书籍。杰诺经常会给他一些必要的指导。在这个过程中，两人总是不可避免地产生各种肢体接触，比如杰诺会从千空后面帮他调整实验仪器，温润的吐息就会落在耳后根，像根羽毛一样搔刮着千空的神经。久而久之，他们之间的距离开始模糊起来，而且两人似乎都没有要将其理清的意思。

在千空看来，杰诺是自己憧憬的导师，从某种程度上来说，他也真的像一个母亲。第一次见他的时候，千空就从杰诺身上感受到了一种雪白的母性光辉，那是他16年人生中一直缺乏的。而且，杰诺的确是个美人，一丝不苟的头发，形状漂亮的额头，小巧红润的嘴巴（尽管这些都被深重的黑眼圈和憔悴的面容给掩盖了），但他有渊博的学识和对科学的热忱，杰诺对千空有着如同月亮对潮汐般的吸引力，他不介意——甚至有些渴望——能够离他的月亮更近一些。

对于杰诺来说，他们更像是磁铁的南极和北极，吸引是互相的。千空是个天才，而且和他一样热爱科学，他在千空身上看见了自己的影子。光是这几点，千空对杰诺就能产生足够强大的吸引力。而且此时的千空对自己的魅力尚未察觉，又或许察觉了但并不在乎——后者使他更有魅力。世上再也找不到第二个像千空一样的人了，杰诺想。他想靠近他，塑造他，同化他，最后占有他（亦或是被他占有）。这也是为什么他会站在百夜身边这个位置。

而百夜，他只是个笨拙地爱着儿子的父亲。与杰诺成为法律意义上的伴侣，是让千空接近杰诺又与他保持距离的最好方式。他当然也爱杰诺——这位优雅又出色的同事，但他也时常能够感受到杰诺在他和千空之间流连的眼神。只不过他就像世界上大多数的父亲一样，沉默地吃着苦果。

这样的三人住在同一屋檐下，难免会发生一些故事。

一天深夜，千空从睡梦中醒来，觉得口干舌燥，于是起床去厨房接水喝。经过百夜和杰诺的房间时，他听见门后传出一声酥软的叫声。紧接着，是一连串更放纵的浪叫。千空霎时脸红了，睡意驱散了一半。他一下就明白了是百夜和杰诺在进行房事，他试图无视那个声音，但郊区的夜晚是在太过安静了，根本没有能够让千空转移注意的其他噪声。千空越是想无视它，那充满诱惑力的声音便越是在他脑内放大，勾起他的好奇心和青涩的情欲，引诱着他窥向木门的钥匙孔。里面并非漆黑一片，床头微弱的暖光营造出暧昧的气氛，杰诺在百夜身下，双腿勾着他的腰，纤细的手臂搭在他的脖子上，腰部高高地弓起，毫不压抑地释放出欢愉的叫声。

“啊啊！百夜！再……再深一点！”

“嗯……杰诺，小声一点，万一千空听到了怎么办”

“嗯！没，没关系。”

石神千空瞪大了眼睛，这是他第一次目睹他人的床事，理性告诉自己应该赶紧离开，但身体却被一种不可抗力固定在了原地。杰诺的叫声浪荡而娇软，他不断地呼唤着百夜的名字，不断地渴求他往更深处插入，他饥渴地扭动着腰肢，床单被他胯下的液体濡湿了一大片，石神千空看得有些恍惚，脑袋里有什么在嗡嗡地叫。有一瞬间，一个过短的瞬间，让人分不清是幻觉还是现实，千空感觉杰诺的眼睛看向了自己，带着迷乱的情欲，嘴角似乎还有一抹引诱的微笑，像是在向他发出不言的邀请。只是这一瞬间，石神千空勃起了。

他慌乱地看向自己的性器，大脑立刻开始数质数，试图让小千空冷静下来。但杰诺的浪叫把他的思绪打得支离破碎，小千空已经举手投降了。石神千空心中产生一种罪恶感和愧疚感，他此前从未对谁产生过性欲，他告诉自己，自己会勃起只是因为看到了这样的场面，并不是他对老师，对自己的后妈有非分之想。

于是他脱下睡裤，握住自己的阴茎，手法生疏地上下撸动着。杰诺那不断提高音调的啊啊声和胯下坚挺的性器让千空变得无比烦躁。

不够！不够！不够！隔着木门的浪叫根本就是隔靴搔痒，他想要更多！他开始肆意地想象，他想要用鸡巴堵住杰诺的小嘴，让他温热的口腔内壁包裹着自己的性器，龟头顶入喉间，杰诺开始干呕，喉咙的紧缩会给他带来至上的快感，然后把精液射在他漂亮的额头上；他想把鸡巴狠狠地操进杰诺湿答答的小穴，不断地往里面冲撞，操出许多水来，而杰诺在自己身下不断地呼唤自己，用顺从的声音求饶。

“杰诺，杰诺，杰诺，杰诺！”他在心里疯狂地呼喊着。

“啊啊！！！”

伴随着杰诺最后一声高呼，千空射了，浓稠的精液射入手中。他靠着门无力地瘫坐下来，隐隐听见门后传来杰诺气若游丝地叫了一声“千空”。他惊讶地颤了一下，没来得及多想就提起裤子，几乎是逃跑似的离开了那里。

第二天早上，石神千空醒来的时候，门外飘来咖啡的的香气。他起床出门，看见杰诺站在厨房里，身上穿着一件不知哪来的过大的白衬衣，领口大敞，暧昧的痕迹暴露无遗，下面当然是真空的，雪白的大腿就这么裸露在外，内侧似乎还有昨夜的红痕，衣摆遮着臀部若隐若现，他正满脸春色地煮着三人份的咖啡。

“呀，早上好，千空，你想要什么口味的咖啡？”杰诺看见千空，很自然地和他打起招呼。

“普通美式就好。”石神千空移开视线，避免去看杰诺衣冠不整的样子。男人们通常对自己在一夜饕足后散发的那种神气毫无自觉，而周围人却能明显地感觉到空气中都弥漫着粉色的气息。百夜还在房间里呼呼大睡，昨夜的失态历历在目，杰诺却以这种姿态出现在他面前，他的每一寸肌肤都可以让千空浮想联翩……真是该死。

“没想到你还会煮咖啡。”为了掩饰尴尬，他觉得得说点什么，话刚出口他便觉得自己问了个愚蠢的问题——冲咖啡对于美国人来讲不是很正常吗！

“在家人起床前为他们冲泡好一杯咖啡是一个妻子的职责。”杰诺毫不介意地接下了他的话茬，“顺带一提，我喜欢拿铁，因为它加入了牛奶，和咖啡苦涩与酸味形成了很好的平衡，着实雅致。”杰诺把煮好的咖啡递给千空，千空接过咖啡时，杰诺有意无意地触碰了一下千空的手指，千空差点下意识地缩回手来。

他没有注意到杰诺眼底的笑意。

千空把咖啡递到嘴边喝了一口。他有点后悔选择这杯硬汉饮料。

“味道如何？”杰诺笑吟吟地问道

“还不错。”千空忍住不露出被苦得面部扭曲的表情。

“那就好。你周末有空吗？”杰诺喝起了自己的咖啡，千空注意到他加了不少牛奶。

“周末？有啊，怎么了？”

“我买了两盒非常棒的电影，你不介意的话，我们可以一起看。”

“好啊。”

“早上好。”百夜打着哈欠从房间里走出来。他看了一眼杰诺，然后立马掉头回屋，拿了一件外套出来披在杰诺身上，清了清嗓子说：“辛苦你了杰诺，你先去换衣服吧。”

“谢谢。这是你的咖啡。”杰诺把百夜的那杯递给他。

“哦哦！好香啊！这是什么咖啡。”

“意式。”杰诺眯眼笑了笑，然后便回屋去了。

千空耸耸肩，往自己的咖啡里加了两勺糖。看着百夜用痛苦的表情捏着杯把一口闷下了杰诺泡的意式咖啡。

百夜是个真正的硬汉。

周末如约而至，不巧的是百夜要回去训练了。家里只剩杰诺和千空二人。两人决定在夜晚履行他们的约定，因为静谧和黑暗会使影片更有氛围。

杰诺挑选的第一部电影是一部政治意味十分浓厚的科幻电影。影片讲述的是一个受尽政治压迫的科学家逃到了月球上，制造出了能够石化全人类的石化光线，并回到地球重建人类秩序的故事。

“千空，如果是你，你会怎么做？”影片结束后，杰诺向千空发问。

“当然是制造出石化复活液，把全人类一个不落地全部救出来。”

“为什么？你认为我们现在的世界真的有重建的必要吗？”

“为什么不呢？” 

“我们生活的所谓的民主社会，多数人统治少数人。一个美好的理念，要是行得通就更好了。”

“难道事实不是如此吗？”

“不，当然不是。” 杰诺摇摇头，“遗憾的是，事实是一群愚蠢的人在统治聪明的人。科学的力量被脑满肠肥的政治家和资本家攥在手里，而我们不过是被他们用资本和权力的细线操纵的傀儡。”

“那你打算怎么做？”

“制造科学的武器，成为独裁者。让真正聪明的人来引导愚蠢的人。”

“所以你打算把人类文明淹没在精英主义和社达主义打算的冰水之中？”

“我认为这种说法有失偏颇。”杰诺摇了摇头，“不过算了。我们看下一部吧。”杰诺拿出另一盒光碟，一边放进蓝光机一边说：“这部电影有些少儿不宜的情节。”杰诺佯做思索了一下，“但是我觉得你应该没问题吧，千空。”

“当然。”千空不假思索地回答，他也不想和杰诺争论继续下去了。

好戏开始了，这部电影讲的是仿生人与人类的战争，老旧的题材，但总能拍出新意。千空本以为杰诺又会发表一番高论，但他没有，他只是津津有味地看着电影，时不时赞叹一句影片中先进的仿生人制造技术。

“他们身体上的每一个部件都做得很逼真，连皮肤的触感都能模拟得很好，真是十分的雅致！”

没过多久，影片中就出现了杰诺此前提到的少儿不宜的情节。千空原本做好了心理准备，但没想到这么露骨。一个男性仿生人在和一个男性人类做爱，千空对杰诺此前发表的赞叹深以为然——他们的每个器官都过于逼真了。那个男性仿生人还被制作成了性爱专用的双性人，受到性刺激的时候后穴就会流水。千空盯着仿生人的身体，头脑一阵发热，他想起了那天晚上看到的杰诺，也是这样被人压在身下，后穴流着水，吞吐着粗壮的性器……他完全沉浸在了影片和回忆中，丝毫没有意识到自己勃起了，小千空在他胯下搭起了帐篷。

“千空，你怎么了？”杰诺的声音把他拉回了现实。千空这才意识到自己勃起了，他慌忙地起身，说：“没、没什么，我去厕所处理一下。”

“等一下，千空。”杰诺拉住他的手，“我来帮你吧。”

“不、不用了。”千空手忙脚乱地想要离开，杰诺却先一步抚住了他的下身。

“你似乎还不知道该如何处理自己的情欲。”杰诺握住千空的手，“或许，我可以给你提供一些指导。”说着，杰诺勾下了千空的裤子，隔着内裤揉弄起来。

千空喘着粗气挣扎着，“不、我们不能做这种事。”

“为什么不能？我们都是男人。”

“我不是这个意思，我想说的是……你和百夜已经结婚了，而我是他的义子。”

“但你明明在我和百夜上床的时候在门外偷窥，你还自慰了吧？”

千空顿时哑然，他想辩解，他想说那是个意外，说那只是碰巧撞见了他们的房事，他并不是因为杰诺才勃起的。

但那顶多是事实留在他心目中的扭曲记忆罢了。

“在科学和相关的理念方面，你确实有着超越年龄的理性与成熟。”

“但是，在感情和性欲方面，我必须诚实地说，你就像个婴儿在学走路。所以，没有任何事情是理所当然的，完全没有。”

千空哑口无言，杰诺这句话给他泼了一桶冷水，抽走了他所有辩驳的机会。杰诺最擅长这样，有意无意地把人高高捧起，再有意无意地将其重重摔下。千空现在知道这有多疼。

“自慰不是什么值得羞耻的事，这是一种正常的生理现象。”杰诺修长而纤细的手伸进千空的内裤，握住他勃起的性器，继续不紧不慢地说道：“自慰也讲究科学的方法，通过按摩特定的部位，能够更快地达到高潮。就像这样。”他的无名指在囊袋的沟缝中摩挲着，中指和拇指捏住龟头，食指轻轻地在顶端磨蹭，千空感觉身下传来一股电流，激得他浑身发颤，

“如果觉得还不足够，也可以使用道具进行辅助，比如我们常说的飞机杯。”

“但我们现在没有飞机杯，为了不影响你的体验，我可以给你提供一些特殊的指导。”杰诺说着，在千空面前跪坐下来。千空似乎意识到了他要做什么，想要伸手推开他的额头，但杰诺抢先一步用小嘴含住了千空的性器，富有技巧性地吮弄起来。

该死……！千空心里咒骂了一声。

少年的尺寸不算巨大，但也有相当的分量，不过杰诺的嘴实在是太小了，包裹住千空的口腔就像一个尺寸不合的避孕套，裹得他发紧。而杰诺的舌头简直就像高品质的天鹅绒一样柔软，不断地舔弄着他最有感觉的部位。千空忍不住抓起杰诺的头发，本能地在里面顶弄起来。

“唔嗯！嗯……唔嗯！”杰诺努力打开口腔，任由千空的阴茎在他口中肆虐。少年尚未掌握口交的技巧，每次顶弄都直接深入到喉咙深处。杰诺被顶得有些不适，忍不住开始干呕，喉间夹紧的肌肉反而更刺激了千空的性器。

“嗯，嗯！杰、杰诺，要、要去了……！”他扯紧杰诺的头发，身体直直的绷了一下。

杰诺的喉结上下滚动了一下，把千空射出的精液尽数吞了下去。

“哈啊！”千空扯着杰诺的头发把下身从杰诺的嘴中撤出来。杰诺抚着喉咙咳嗽着，嘴角还留着一丝没吞下去的精液。

千空喘着气摊在沙发上，他发誓，这世界上他妈没有比杰诺的嘴更爽的飞机杯了。正当他把意识放空在贤者时间里时，下身的性器突然被握住，只见杰诺脱下了裤子，解开衬衣扣子，半裸地骑在他身上。

“等等！你要干什么？”千空慌忙推开杰诺，他的大脑终于恢复了一丝理性，但是小千空却不争气地被杰诺的几下玩弄再次弄勃起了。

杰诺把头凑到他耳边低语：“我也勃起了，千空。我们来把刚刚学的实战演练一下吧。”他拉起千空的手，放在自己裸露的胸前，用几乎是勾引的方式牵着他的手在自己光滑细腻的皮肤从上向下游走，直到抚上自己挺立的性器。

千空感觉自己像是被蛊惑了一般，右手不受控制地揉搓起杰诺的性器，杰诺在他的抚弄下发出好听的哼哼声。

“嗯，不错，就是这样，你学得很快，嗯……”

千空感觉自己脑袋快要炸了，杰诺的娇喘一直在搔刮他的头皮！他的下面真的很硬，而杰诺的后穴近在咫尺，一种雄性本能的冲动在敲打着他的理智。

杰诺注意到了他的忍耐，拉起千空的另一只手，向自己的后穴探去。

“如果你有需要的话，也可以使用这里……”

不，不可以！千空在心底咆哮着。他猛地抽回手，起身把杰诺翻了个面压在身下，用低沉得近乎恐怖的嗓音说：“把腿夹紧！”

杰诺愣了一下，他从未见过动真格的千空，或许自己做的有些过火了。他遵从千空的命令夹紧双腿，后者把滚烫的性器插进腿缝里开始抽插。千空的动作很粗暴，但这都要怪杰诺的挑逗，是他引诱的我！千空想着，把阴茎一下一下地顶进股缝中，囊袋和杰诺的臀瓣撞击出淫靡的啪啪声。杰诺用母猫叫春般的声音呼唤着他的名字：“千空，千空，千空，前面也，嗯！摸摸我……”

我都没插进去，你叫什么啊！千空心底的躁意烧得猛烈，他一把握住杰诺的阴茎，不讲章法用近乎粗暴的方式肆意蹂躏着。杰诺似乎被这野蛮的触摸惹得更加兴奋了，双腿夹得更紧，还磨蹭着扭起腰，柔嫩的臀肉时不时蹭着千空的小腹。

“啊啊！千空，进来……插进来，啊啊！”杰诺用几乎颤抖的声音恳求道。

千空绞紧了眉头，他当然想插进去！杰诺的后门正在为他敞开！他离深渊只有咫尺之遥！但千空始终在门外徘徊，伦理的细线紧绷着，勒着他的脖子，扼住令人窒息的欲望。他俯下身，猛地在杰诺肩膀上咬了一口。杰诺吃痛地惊呼一声，身体颤抖起来。千空继续在他的身上啃咬着，肩膀、脖子、蝶骨，留下一个个宣泄着性欲与占有欲的牙印，靠近背部时，他几乎可以听见杰诺咚咚的心跳声，和他的心跳交叠在一起。他的手紧紧地掐着杰诺的软腰，掐出一大片红色的痕迹。

“杰诺，哈啊，杰诺！”

“啊！千空，千空！要、要去了！”

他的大脑瞬间闪过一片炽白，就像通电刹那的竹炭灯丝，下一刻他就已经射在杰诺的股缝里。片刻间，他的大脑就如同群星之间的太空，空荡荡的什么都没有。

空旷的客厅里回荡着两人的喘息和电影中暧昧的背景音乐。

“明明插进来也没关系的。”杰诺转身面向千空，轻声的说。

千空立马回过神来，一把推开杰诺，拿起衣服盖在他的身上，退到沙发的另一头，说不出话。

杰诺还在喘气，语气却极其平静：“过了一定的程度，所有的风险都是等同的。科学如此，伦理也一样，千空。”

“不，不是这样的。”千空揉着太阳穴，他终于意识到自己都做了什么，罪恶感愧疚感和恐惧感将他包裹起来，更可怕的是他心底痒痒地泛起一种兴奋。他害怕这种兴奋，本能地想要逃避。他站起身，故作镇定地往自己房间走去。

“千空，”杰诺叫住他。

“我真希望那天是你第一次自慰。”杰诺几乎是笑着说出这句话的。

石神千空头也不回地关上了门。

凌乱的衣服上有一根白色长发。石神千空的胃里坠着一团铅块。

石神千空，你算什么男人？

自从那夜之后，千空和杰诺就很少见面。倒不是因为谁躲着谁，而是杰诺要回去工作，他每天都早出晚归，和千空的作息时间完美错开。不过千空每天早上起来时，厨房里都放着一杯加了两勺糖的美式咖啡。

他还是和往常一样泡在实验室和书房里，没有杰诺的指导，他也能独立完成不少实验——他原本是这么想的。可事实总不能如偿所愿——热衰减无论如何都无法控制在标准区间、轮胎中提炼的重油闪点总是偏低……每当千空卡关卡得抓耳挠腮时，他总会下意识地想：要是杰诺在就好了。

不，不可以依赖杰诺。想到这千空又烦躁起来了，一想到杰诺就会想到他在门外偷听手冲的那个晚上，想到杰诺给他口交和腿交的那个晚上。事实上，在和杰诺错过相见的这几天里，他也好几次想着杰诺自慰，每次射完他都会感到罪恶，但释放欲望的快感令他甘之如饴。

石神千空时不时会忍不住去咀嚼杰诺那狡猾的逻辑。杰诺说的没错，在感情方面，自己就是一个小屁孩。在同龄人面前或许还能用高高在上和满不在乎的态度敷衍过去，但在成年人面前不行——至少在杰诺面前行不通。杰诺会像剥洋葱一样一层层剥开他的心，然后他会发现里面装的不过是少年人空无一物的自尊。但杰诺并没有嘲笑他，没有像绝大多数成年人一样把这自尊贬的一文不值，而是选择包容了他。这种包容甚至有些过头了。

杰诺说的没错，过了一定的程度，所有风险都是等同的。此时的千空根本无法反驳这个歪理。手淫和口交有什么区别？腿交和性交又有什么区别？问题在于他们对彼此的渴求，伦理的框框早就散架了，在这段关系中，他们已经放弃了所有的风控能力。

16岁的石神千空并没有意识到，他引以为傲的理性已经被另一种更缜密、更成熟，却也更邪恶的理性支配了。这不完全是他的错——他才16岁啊。但这种影响是直接且赤裸的，直到下一次风险来临时，他对欲望坦诚的渴求可以说是有些奋不顾身了。

一天早上，千空在咖啡旁看到一张杰诺留下的字条，说他今晚要去见一个老朋友，晚上不会回来。千空不知道杰诺留这张字条有什么意义，他回不回来有什么区别吗？或许是想告诉他第二天没有咖啡喝了。无所谓，千空想着，杰诺去哪、见谁、干什么与他有什么关系？

然而他终日都在无所事事，实验依然在卡关，翻书也没有心情。千空很少会这样低效，浑浑噩噩地度过了白天，他感觉自己像个枪技蹩脚的双枪牛仔，打什么都不中。晚饭过后，他有些自暴自弃地想：今夜为何不坦率地放纵一下呢？于是他拿出上次和杰诺一起看的，那部半途而废的电影，拉上窗帘，关掉灯，独自一人在电视机前欣赏起来。

千空做这个选择不是毫无缘由的，潜意识在驱使着他去挖掘一些如大麻般令他上瘾又禁忌的回忆。当影片播放到男性仿生人和男性人类做爱的场景时，禁忌的回忆打破枷锁，宛如深海中的触手般攀上千空的大脑，卷握住少年身下青涩的性欲。千空不可避免地回想起了那夜违背伦理的模拟性交——他的后妈握着他的勃起的阴茎灵活地按摩着，他张开诱人的小嘴把整个鸡巴含进口中，被自己扯着头发强硬地摁在胯下，泪眼婆娑地吞下自己的精液；然后他脱掉衣服骑了上来，牵着自己的手抚摸他的肌肤，他要自己帮他按摩性器，千空照做了，他还想让自己插进去，千空拒绝了。为什么要拒绝呢？他把杰诺翻了过来，用性器磨蹭着他夹紧的双腿，他腿部的肌肉柔软而富有弹性，千空几乎以为那就是性交的感觉，杰诺哼着好听的鼻音，一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字：“千空！千空！千空……！”

“千空？”耳边突然响起杰诺的声音，千空以为自己产生了幻觉，下一瞬间突然反应过来，他停下了手中的动作，惊恐地向大门看去。杰诺有气无力地靠在门上，衬衫的领口胡乱地敞着，面色潮红，西裤皱巴巴的，像一个刚打完炮的醉鬼。

“我是不是回来的不是时候？”杰诺轻轻地哼笑了一下，眼底堆起笑意，晃悠悠地朝他走来。千空从他身上闻到浓烈的酒味，他喝醉了。

“你在自慰吗？”

“不，我……”千空开始支吾起来，“你，你今晚不是不回来吗？”

“出了点意外。”杰诺轻哼一声，倒在千空身边，把身体的重量全都靠在千空的肩膀上，呢喃道：“你呢？你在想着我自慰吗？”

“我，我没有，我只是……”千空说到一半，嘴唇就被杰诺伸出的手指抵住了，他突然凑近，微笑着说：“你可以更坦率一点的。说你想要我。”

“不，不，我不是……”千空嘴上当然拒绝，心底的欲望却在疯狂点头，他感觉身下的性器变得更硬了。更致命的是，杰诺在他面前脱起了衣服。

“好热……”杰诺把外套扔到一边，把衬衣的扣子全部解开，然后胡乱地解开皮带，踢掉裤子，勾下内裤……

千空目瞪口呆地看着他把自己扒的一干二净，而令他瞳孔收缩的，是杰诺大腿根部那一片红痕，上面还沾着滑腻的淫液，在微弱的光线下泛着刺眼的水光。千空的大脑瞬间炸开了：杰诺在外面和人做了。

和谁？是百夜吗？不，绝不可能是是百夜。那是谁？路人？炮友？杰诺还和他们以外的人保持肉体关系吗？为什么？自己在拼尽全力守住伦理的底线，他却在外面和人乱搞？凭什么？凭什么杰诺可以不顾他们的心情向外人张开双腿？凭什么那个不知哪来的混蛋可以把自己肮脏的鸡巴插进杰诺的后穴？明明，明明我都还没……千空的呼吸变得粗重起来，妒忌的野兽在心底咆哮，他扶着脑袋努力让自己保持理性。

“是谁？”千空的声音低沉得可怕。

“嗯？”杰诺抬起头来。

“你和谁做了？”

“你想知道吗？”杰诺眯起眼睛，他勾起千空的下巴，轻佻地说：“你在妒忌。”

“不是的！” 千空抓住杰诺的手腕，但他的眼底确实在燃烧着妒火。

杰诺轻笑着，用手指撑开自己的后穴，平静地命令道：“操我，我就告诉你。”

“你这婊子！”千空暴跳如雷，起身把杰诺狠狠地压在身下。什么理性，什么伦理，他统统不要了，他要愤怒，他要占有，他要发泄，他掰开杰诺的臀瓣，对着穴口凶狠地操了进去，像是要惩罚他似的，一个劲儿地往里面操。

“啊啊！千空！千空！再深一点，再深一点！”杰诺开始放纵地浪叫起来，向母狗一样扭摆着自己的腰肢。

“说！”千空近乎咆哮地对杰诺吼道，“你在外面和谁做了？！”他狠狠地拍了一下杰诺的臀肉，后者啊地发出酥软的喘叫。

“啊啊！再深一点！千空！还不够！再深一点！”杰诺无视了他的质问，不知足地向千空索求着。

“你这婊子！贱人！下流的荡妇！”千空愤怒地辱骂着。

“我是……啊啊！下流的荡妇……所以，千空……嗯啊！！”

可恶！可恶！可恶！千空恼火地将阴茎顶入蜜穴的最深处，他俯身啃咬着杰诺的肌肤，咬痕之深几乎要流出血来。他扯起杰诺的头发，让他以痛苦的姿势仰起脑袋，在他耳边怒吼道：“说！是谁？！”

“啊啊！！！是，斯坦利！斯坦利·斯奈德！！！”杰诺带着哭腔尖叫出声。

混蛋！！一个没听过的名字，不知哪来的杂种。千空甩开杰诺的头，掐住他的腰奋力地冲撞着，他想射在里面，盖过杰诺身上其他男人的痕迹，他想让所有人都知道，杰诺是我的！我的！我的！

“啊啊！千空……”杰诺转过头来，张开艳红的小嘴，用几乎是哀求的声音对他说：“千空，吻我……”

他们之中肯定有一人疯了。千空想着，他扯住杰诺的头发，俯下身，吻上杰诺的嘴，酒精的气息瞬间灌入自己的大脑，仿佛他自己也醉了。两人滚烫的舌头相互交缠着，贪婪地吮吸着彼此。

两人就这么彼此所求着，侵蚀着，直到千空顶入最后一下，浓稠的精液射入杰诺的体内深处，两人才松开嘴，嘴角还带着一丝唾液的黏连。

杰诺揽住千空的脖子，在他额上轻轻落下一个吻。

“这样就很好，千空。”

客厅依旧空荡荡的，交叠着两人的喘息和电影暧昧的配乐。

谁都没有注意到门打开了，但又轻轻地关上了。

百夜站在门外，沉默着，心里空落落的。


End file.
